The Date
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After winning the big game, Dash decides to celebrate by going out with her girlfriend, Applejack as they have a great time. While Starlight has her own time with her lover. One Shot. Azari belongs to katmar1994 and Dawn belongs to lexboss


At the farm inside the house near the barn, Applejack, and her girlfriend, Rainbow Dash are both in the living room, sitting down close together watching TV on the sports channel of Soccer watching two teams kicking the Soccerball around trying to score some points to win, while they were watching, cheering for their team, the sound of a horn is heard as the voice in the TV is heard shouting.

"GOAL!" Which made the two freeze for a moment in surprise before cheering happily as they hug each other as Dash shouts in her usual tone. "Our Team Won The Game!"

She pumps a fist into the air looking at AJ who nods in agreement telling her with her cowgirl accent. "They sure did." After finishing her sentence they both began to sit back down as they watched their team celebrate their win, as while they were, Rainbow Dash looked over at her Gf.

"Thanks for letting me come over to watch the Soccer game with you Applejack."

She looks at her too. "Welcome Dash. Anything for my Gf." Applejack told her causing them both to blush a bit as they soon continued watching the rest of the game, as while they did, Dash glances over at AJ, beginning to wonder what they can do now that the game's done for the day, before having an idea as she quietly snaps her fingers at the idea before asking.

"Hey AJ?" She looks over at her. "Yes Dash?" Rainbow Dash then asks her. "I'm wondering. Since that, I'm here with you. How would you like to go somewhere with me? Just the two of us?"

Applejack raised a brow. "You mean like a date?" Dash nods to her, causing her to give a smile as she told her. "Sure Dash, that sounds perfect." After telling her she began to smile as well and said with a grin.

"Awesome! 'Cause I know the perfect place for us to go to. It's a surprise." Hearing this Applejack gave a grin. "That sounds nice." She then became curious of where or when they'll go. "Hey, Dash. When will we be goin'?"

After she asked Rainbow Dash looked at the clock seeing that it was the afternoon as she gave a smile and told her. "It'll be tonight, and trust me, will have enough time to get ready for the date." AJ smiled at her as they began to continue watching TV, now watching a show of a farm family working and collecting the food they'll be selling soon and caring the barn animals making sure they're all good and living the dream.

Hours Later

When the time had passed both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both getting ready for the date, going around the house, collecting the things they need for their date before heading towards the front door. "Ready?" Applejack gives a nod to her Gf's question.

"I'ma ready."

After telling her they both opened the front door and began to make their way outside, closing and locking the door behind them before heading out of the farm, making their way to the area they'll be going on a date together.

Later

The two were wandering down the sidewalk in town, holding hands, passing by buildings and houses, as while closing in towards the place, Dash looked over at AJ telling her. "Close those eyes AJ, we're seconds away." She nodded once and places her hands over her eyes, allowing Dash to wrap her arm around Applejacks, guiding her to the place, as soon as their walking had seized she looked at her.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Applejack then brought her hands down, looking up as she began to have a surprised and amazed expression, saying. "Whoa." The place she was looking at was a large Establishment that's part Restaurant and part Arcade with a set of tables in one side inside of the building and arcade games and kid rides on the other, seeing this Dash notices the shine in AJ's eyes. "So...What do you think?"

As she asked with a grin, gesturing her hand to the building before Applejack began to hold her hand, beginning to smile as well. "I think it's nice." She told her in her cowgirl accent before telling her. "Let's go in." They both then began to walk inside, heading to the front counter from the inside, once there Dash held up two fingers.

"Just the two of us please."

She told the person at the counter before handing their money they need to go inside, which the female at the front counter allowed unhooking the rope to allow the two to go inside. "What would you like to start with first?"

"Ay don't know, there's so much for us to do here," AJ told Dash in her accent, looking before telling her. "Let's start with the games first." Rainbow Dash tells her. "Cool choice." They both then began to head to the card machine to collect the points they're going to need in order to play the Arcade games.

Seconds Later

After getting their cards with the points inside of it the two began to make their way into the arcade area, looking around at the games while passing by them, after a little while, the two soon spotted a game they can both play called Football Simulation, when they walked over to it Dash began to read the instructions and said with a smile.

"Hey cool, it's just like normal football, except you run in place." Applejack then asked. "Wanna play it?" She nods to her. "Sure, we should be able to win a lot of tokens off this one," Dash said as they both step in front of it and began placing the card into its slot, allowing it to scan and take a few the points they have in it before pressing the start button that began to glow after taking the points.

Once it began it started to show the obstacles they need to get through for stage 1 such as tires and stands to jump over, which they began going through, stomping their feet left and right on the two floor panels before jumping on them to make their football players jump over the stands to make it to the touchdown line making it passed stage one. "Alright, we made it through the first stage."

"Yeah. Come on game, is that the best you could do?"

Dash asked the machine after telling Applejack the 2nd stage began starting, showing more tires to step through and more stands to jump over, along with mascots who will run into their way to slow them down as when the game showed the word, "Go!" on the screen the two began to continue through it running through the tires, jumping the stands and also passing by the mascots when they get out of the way, making it to the touchdown line again.

"Yes, Two in a row! Good job!" Rainbow Dash said happily as she and Applejack high five each other for the 2nd victory they had. "Thanks, Dash. Now here comes the last stage." Applejack told her in her cowgirl accent as they both get ready for the last stage as Rainbow Dash taunted the game. "Let's hope this last stage is a challenge."

Applejack nods as they see the screen of Football Simulation turn on to the game allowing them to see that there was a much bigger obstacle to get through which were large ambulance trucks coming by as the ground turns red to warn them when they're coming just like the mascots, seeing that the timer now gives them 25 seconds to get to the touchdown line they looked at one another in concern, seeing this last stage may be difficult to pass.

"Now we're talking," Dash said as she and Applejack began to quickly get through the last stage, running tire-to-tire, jumping stand-to-stand and passing Mascot-to-Vehicle before making it to the touchdown line, winning the prize which was 350 tokens, downloaded into the card holding the points they'll be using for the other games.

Soon after the tokens were collected they took the card they put into the slot and began heading off to play more arcade games, as the next one they went to was basketball, as once they put the card into a slot for the two games, they were soon given the basketballs which they began picking up before throwing into the metallic hoop, detecting the points they were earning, while doing this, the two looked at each other.

"Whoa, you're doing great AJ." She blushed at her compliment. "Aw shucks, thanks Dash. Same with you too." Rainbow Dash began to blush as well as they continues to shoot the hoops with the basketballs they're given each time they roll down the small ramp to them, soon after getting the high-score, they were then given the tokens again once they re-inserted the card into the slots each.

Soon after taking the card out Dash asked. "What game should we do next?" Applejack began to look around before spotting a game nearby as she pointed. "Feel like catchin' some apples?" She asked in her accent which Dash noticed the game called Apple Catching which she nods to before heading over to it together.

Minutes Later

After playing a couple of more games the two soon ran out of points and began to save the card for later when they're ready to get prizes from the prize corner since they were in sitting in one of the booths at the dining area, sipping some soda from the XL soda cup they paid for to share as after drinking it they began to wait for the food they ordered together, as while waiting, Applejack asked curiously.

"What did you decide to get Dash?"

When asked, Rainbow Dash looked at her with a smile and told her. "I decided to get a slice of pizza and some fries. Gotta get my proteins to keep up in Soccer and the other sports I'm in." She then became curious as well. "What did you get too?" Applejack tells her in her cowgirl accent.

"I'ma gettin' the fruit salad and some Carrot cake." After telling her they then continued to wait as while they did, Rainbow Dash wondered what to do during the wait before getting an idea, causing her to smile from it as she told Applejack. "I'll be back in a second or 2 AJ, I need to get something real quick."

After telling her Dash speeds off, flying quickly when she left, as after 1 or 2 seconds, she flew back in and made it back to the booth, which when back AJ asked. "Where'd ya go?" She soon blushed seeing Rainbow Dash sniffing her undies before telling her. "I went back to your house to get your undies." This caused Applejack to giggle.

"Ya know I could've given you what I was wearing now." After telling her, she began to blush a bit from it as while she did that's when the waiter began to head to their booth soon handing them their food which was the pizza and fries, along with the Fruit Salad and Carrot Cake, as after being given the food the two began to smile at it. "This looks all good."

They then looked at the waiter. "Thank you, dude." After telling the waiter she began to smile and head back to attend to the others at their booths either to ask what they want or hand them their food, as well, as both Applejack and Rainbow Dash, began to enjoy the ones they were given, sometimes feeding each other the food that they ordered.

Later

After eating the two began to lay back together in the booth they're in for a moment after eating as they waited for the bill, when they were given it they both paid it and began to get out of the booth, while they did Rainbow Dash took out the card they used to play the games and asked.

"Hey AJ, want to go and get our prizes?"

She gave a smile and nods. "Sure, they do look like they have some neat prizes there." She told Dash as they made their way to the prize corner which they entered and began to look around, trying to see what they could get together that would be nice and very interesting, as after a little while of looking they saw a certain prize they have enough for the both of them as AJ pointed to it.

"We should get this one for the both of us." Dash nods in agreement. "It looks nice." After that they grabbed the prize from the wall it was hanging from and began to bring it towards the counter to pay in tokens for it as it was two bracelet one band blue and pink and the other orange and green both connected to a single heart that's made of two magnets that disconnect with the separate bracelet.

After placing it on the counter AJ said in her accent. "This for the both of us please." After that, the employee at the counter took the bracelet and scanned it before holding a hand out for their card which they gave to the worker who then swiped it on the device allowing it to spend the tokens on the prize, the worker then gave it back to them saying with a smile.

"Enjoy your prize, and come back at any time." After being told Rainbow Dash and Applejack began to leave the Establishment as while they did the two began to notice two familiar people on the game floor, noticing it was Lyra and Bon-Bon both nude, kissing each other as they were rubbing their pussy's together moaning and blushing as some of the people watched the two of them.

While seeing this, Rainbow Dash and Applejack smiled at the two and then at each other as they began to make their way to the front door, leaving together with the prize they got together after having the great date they had with each other.

Next Day

At Chanterlot High School, in a classroom, both Azari and her Gf Starlight Glimmer were inside sitting at their assigned seats, working on a class project together like the others are, as while they were the two looked at each other with a smile as Azari told Starlight in her usual tone. "We're doing great on our project Starlight." She nods in agreement

"We definitely are Azari."

As they continue on their project, Azari began to look at Starlight after a few seconds and gave a small smile as she said. "Since we're almost done, we could have a little, time for some love together in class Starlight." After telling her she began to blush a bit and look at her too before looking at the project their making before asking curiously.

"Are you sure?" Azari gave a nod, making Starlight smile at her as she did the same. "Cool." Starlight said to her Gf as they both leaned forward and began to kiss each other passionately, causing a blush to appear on their faces as they began to lay down on the clean floor together through their kiss as Azari lays on top of Starlight.

While kissing it brought attention to the students in the classroom along with Cheerlie who's bottomless and began smiling as she watched the two as well, as while she did Azari began to use her magic from her horn to remove Starlights pants, unbuttoning before pulling it down, revealing her undies and Cutie Mark Tight, soon after she began to try to remove her top next before they stop when Starlight broke the kiss.

"Wait." She told her through her pants, continuing. "Let me help you with this one." Azari smiled and gave a nod as she continued to use her magic to pull up her top with her helping as she got her arms out of the sleeves of her top before carefully getting her head out of her top as Azari pulls it up, making sure her horn doesn't tear the top, luckily they got it off with no harm and began to use her magic place it to the side with her pants.

Azari then used her magic to grab the sides of her undies and began pulling them down, exposing her pussy lips as she took them off and put with her clothes, after doing that, Starlight began to remove Azari's, grabbing the bottom of her dress before slowly pulling it up exposing her Cutie Mark Tight, Undies along with her small chest before she began to carefully pull it over her head, making sure her horn doesn't tear it.

"Don't worry Starlight, I'll help too."

She said while pulling her dress up after getting her arms out of the sleeves before helping get her head through too, soon after it was taken off and put to the side, Starlight began to grab her sides of her undies as well before taking them off too, exposing her pussy as well as she pulls them down slowly, soon off and put with their clothes, leaving them both nude as they look at each other with a blush.

"I love you." Starlight told Azari as they blush. "I love you too." She told her before lowering her pelvis to Starlights before rubbing their pussy lips together, causing them both to let out a gasp of pleasure, moaning after the gasp as they continued rubbing, while they did Starlight looked up at her Gf giving a smile.

She soon looked down at her small chest and began to give a smile as she brought her hands from her sides up to them before giving them a rub, causing Azari to gasp and say through her moans.

"Ooh Starlight." She smiled at her and then placed her hands on her back before pulling her down, leaning forward as she began to suck on her nipples slowly making her continue moaning as a blush reappeared on Azari's face from the sensation as they began rubbing faster from it.

While continuing to rub together they both began to feel their climaxes beginning to reach the peak as their pussy's began to become moist. "I'm going to cum!" Azari told Starlight who took her mouth off her Gf's nipples and looked up at her.

"I'm going to cum too!"

They both began to increase speed as they went soon reached climax, shouting their names. "Azari!" "Starlight!" They began cumming as their juices squirted out of them, causing them to freeze for a moment from it before collapsing onto the floor, panting for a moment from it as they looked at each other and began to smile. "That was amazing." Both Starlight and Azari said to each other as they began to get their clothes to soon put them back on.

Meanwhile

At the front of CHS from the inside, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who were bottomless, began to enter the building with their friends Fluttershy, Dawn, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight and her assistant, Spike as while they head inside, their friends looked at them as Twilight asked curiously.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack, how was your time together yesterday?"

When asked the two began to blush as Rainbow Dash told them in her usual tone. "It was good, we watched the Soccer game yesterday and saw our team win. We also went on a date to the Establishment in town, right AJ?" Applejack nodded in agreement.

"We played a couple of Arcade games, ate some of the food there, and we also got ourselves a prize there for collecting so many tokens from the games we played." After telling them while showing them the prize they got that they're wearing on one of their wrists, Pinkie Pie told them happily in her joyful tone. "Oh, that sounded really fun for you two!" They both blushed with a smile as they all continued down a hallway making their way to their classroom in School.


End file.
